It's Permanent, But I Don't Mind
by imtrash
Summary: Tadashi wakes up after a night of drinking. To find something that wasn't there before...Hidashi...You have been warned...Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I hope ya like it. R&R Sorry if I rushed it. I feel like I've been rushing my stories/chapters a lot. And I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>Tadashi groggily woke up. His head was pounding against his skull. All he remembered from last night was going to a bar with Fred and Wasabi and drinking more than 3 beers. Everything went by in a blur. The sun was streaming through the windows of the lab. He couldn't recall what happened after that. His bicep was stinging like hell. Finally rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he went to wash his face in the bathroom. His arm was still irritating the crap out of him. He pulled up his sleeve and his eyes widened. There on his arm was a tattoo. A black and red colored dragon was creeping up his arm. Aunt Cass was going to kill him.<p>

"So guys, I've gathered you here today...to show you...this." The others raised an eyebrow as he was lifting up his shirt sleeve.

"Tadashi, you really have to stop before you embar..." Fred said before stopping mouth hanging slightly ajar.

"Oh my god."

"Looks like you finally woman upped." Gogo smirked.

"But this, this is not cool. But cool at the same time." Wasabi said.

"Guys...this, this is not cool at all. What would aunt Cass say? Or Hiro?"

"Dude, your aunt has got a tattoo on her arm too. She'll understand. Besides that wicked cool tattoo is gonna blow their minds." Fred assured.

"No, no it's not. I don't even remember how this got here! You know what, I'm gonna hide it from them. Yup that's what I'll do."

"Dude, you should get it over with and just go and tell them." Fred advised.

"Yes, Fred's right don't go out of your way to hide it." Honey agreed.

"..Fine, but I gotta see that tattoo artist. I must admit that it is a pretty sweet tattoo." Tadashi replied.

"Well we should be going. It's already 2:00 in the afternoon." Wasabi announced. "Later man."

"Adios Tadashi!"

"See ya dude!" Gogo was the last one to go out. But before she left she smirked wide at Tadashi.

"Oh I bet Hiro is going to love it." She winked at him and left. Good thing too or she would have seen his ears turn an embarrassing shade of red.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **It's not a one shot. And yes this is a Hidashi fic. Just...fluff I guess. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter. R&R

* * *

><p>Tadashi tried retracing his steps. The last night was a giant blur. He went into almost every tattoo parlor he could find. Yet none of them remembered him. But they did all ask him if he wanted another one. Which he politely declined. Almost giving up in his search he finally stopped by a tattoo parlor he hasn't been into. Opening the door, he was greeted by a woman with her raven hair pulled up into a messy bun. An ornament of a blue dragon with ruby eyes hanging from it. She grinned at him.<p>

"Looks like we meet again, drunk boy. I remember when I turned 21. Hahaha best day of my life! Even got this!" She said pulling up her shirt just a few inches above her navel and showed him a very delicate design of a blue water lily. Tadashi just looked at her sheepishly.

"Um...Hello ma'am. That is a very beautiful tattoo but I just came in here to...um thank you for the tattoo."

"That's nice of you. But, don't call me ma'am." She demanded. "Seriously! I'm not that old, for a 26 year old woman I still get called old."

"Um then what should I call you?"

"Just Kiku is fine kid. So how'd your brother like it?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows at him in a suggestive manor.

"Wait...I said things to you while I was getting the tattoo?" She grinned so wide she would've made the Cheshire cat jealous.

"Oh yeah, you went on and on about having the cutest little brother in the world. And you wanted your brother to think you were cool. And I quote "I wish I could just ravish that adorable brother of mine." She laughed.

"I...I...ummm...I..." He stuttered.

"I'm kidding! Hahaha, lighten up. You just said you were lucky to have a brother like that. Someone you could looovvee." She giggled. By now Tadashi's face was growing more and more red.

"Wait...did I pay you for the tattoo?" He asked.

"No worries. First tattoo is on the house! You paid me enough with your little drunken spiel last night."

"Umm...good bye then. And thank you again." He said making his way back home.

"Good bye...Tadashi." She smiled as he left.

Tadashi wouldn't realize that he hadn't introduced himself until he arrived home.


End file.
